General Description of The Invention
The fishing lure of the present invention comprises a two-part lure of the crank bait, hard body type, with two parts of the lure preferrably molded from synthetic resin so as to interfit, and interlocked to form a hollow lure body. The lure body simulates a naturally occuring bait species constituting the natural food of the fish to be caught by the use of the lure.
The two body halves--an upper half and a lower half--are joined along a longitudinally extending medial plane. The lower body half is formed with a pair of substantially parallel, longitudinally extending, spaced chines on the downwardly facing lower surface thereof. These chines define a trough or channel therebetwen through which the water flows during retrieval of the lure. The chine-trough arrangement provides improved hydrodynamic performance of the lure during its retrieve.
At the forward end of the hollow bodied lure, a conventional diving plane is provided. This diving plane extends forwardly and downwardly from the medial plane along which the upper and lower halves are joined.
A graphite pull section is keyed into the diving plane so that there is a blade portion of the graphite pull section which projects upwardly from the upper surface of the diving plane, and defines a hole facilitating the attachment of a retrieving line by which the lure is retrieved by the fisherman. Secured to a lower edge of the blade portion of the graphite pull section is a horizontally extending key plate. This key plate is of complimentary shape or configuration to a slot or keyway which is formed in the lower side of the diving plane. The graphite pull section is formed in a way which minimizes the opportunity for hanging of the lure in underwater brush or other obstructions, and facilitates the ease with which the lure can be retrieved.
An important object of the invention is to provide a lure of the crank bait, hard body type which is hollow, and which is assembled during manufacture in a way which allows various colors or patterns to be quickly imparted to the lure at the time when a pair of complimentary body halves are joined to each other.
A further object of the invention is to provide a lure which less frequently becomes hung in underwater brush and obstacles as a result of the way the lure is constructed, and particularly, as a result of the use of a graphite pull section as a part of the lure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fishing lure which has improved hydrodynamic properties by reason of the configuration of the lure body.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate such preferred embodiment.